How I found the love I thought never existed
by Hidari to migi
Summary: Ok...so...this is my first story YAY This is the first chapter. So more is coming :D Keep in mind: I'm having spelling problem just so you know :P But I'll do my best...ect...ect...ect...:D And I don't owne Len, Rin, Luka or Kaito


**7 days of preparation.**

I'm sitting by my computer. Bored as hell really doing nothing. By some reason I look at the calendar and sees that this is the last week of summer-break. One week and then Me and

my sister start at the new school. I stretches my arms and yawns.

-I cant believe this summer-break went over that fast!

Then some one knocks on my door.

-Yes? What is it?

Rin opens the door and looks in at me. Standing in the door.

-Oh was it you rin. What do you want?

Rin closes the door and walks in to the room and sits on the bed. Not breaking our eye contact.

-Len...I was thinking...

-Mmmh? What is it?

I closes the laptop and turns around in my share facing her whit my whole body.

-You know we're starting school in a week...And its a new school and everything.

I nod to my sister.

-So it's like a new start...right?

-Yes...why do you ask Rin?

Rin hesitates a little and looks really annoyed and confused around in the room.

-I'm so annoyed of Luka! She always gets new boyfriends and always goes on about her not being a virgin and everything! While she is having sex whit all the boys she wants I haven't even had my first KISS!

Oh shit this is one of those talks. I think for my self looking down on the carpet. Why does she talks to me about these things?

-I'm just so tired of her talking about only that. And I don't even know what it feels like. Or how it works!

-Why is that bothering you Rin?

-Doesn't it bother you? When Kaito talks about all the girls he have sex whit?

I feel how my face gets red and I really don't feel comfy any more.

-W-ww-wh-why would t-that b-bother me? I ask looking out my window.

-Because were both virgins!

Oh my good! really...she did just say that to my face?

Rin gets of the bed and stands in front of my big mirror. Looking at her self.

-I just don't get it! Am I ugly or what is it?

-No your not ugly Rin your really cute!

-I know you think so. But it doesn't mean a lot coming from you...my twin brother!

I also gets in front of the mirror and looks at my self. We both have changed a loot this summer. Were both now 16. This winter were turning 17. I have become taller and my shoulder is much more manly, and my...eeehm...private friend have also become bigger. Of course there is a loot of other difference things to but these are the changes I like the most. And Rin have become more (excuse my language) curvy. Her chest to her happiness have been growing a loot this summer. Her tights also looks more...(if you don't mind)...womanly. And it's not that I look at her in that way. But some things you just cant help but notice changing.

-Rin...why do you care so much anyway?

-Because I want to know what Luka have been experience! What I have missed! I WANT TO KNOW OK!

-Wow gee ok sorry for asking...(but I know exactly what you mean Rin)

-So I was thinking!

-ok?

-I don't look that bad! And neither do you Len. We could get any one we would want to!

-I don't follow you rin...

-I mean that this new school! Its our chance! The only one I know at this school is Luka! And the only one you know at this school is Kaito! Its our chance to loose our virginity!

I shake my head and looks down at the carpet again.

-Rin I don't think it's that easy...

-See! You have to change your attitude ok! I bet we could get all the boys and in your case girls at the school!

Wow sometimes she's more of a guy than I am. I look back up at my sister.

-Wow that eager to get laid are we?

-YES LEN! And I know you are to. Your just better on hiding it!

She reeds me like a open book.

-Ok...so you have a plan or something? Or are you just going to get in to the new school screaming: WHAZUP GUYS! I WANT TO GET FUCKED! or?

Rin looks at me whit cold and super angry eyes. If eyes could kill I would be dead by now.

-NO! Of course not! Were not going to become whores!

-so what's your plan?

-If we help each other. I talk to the girls and you talk to the boys.

-well I don't like the sound of this but...ok.

I reach out my hand to her, and she grabs it. Were shaking hands as in a way of promising this to each other.

The rest of that week before school we talked to each other, and planed on how we were going to go thru whit this. While we were making our self more confident about that what we were about to do was 100% right.

* * *

was we wrong?


End file.
